How Could You?
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: I fell so hard for you, some would even go as far to call it love... But what gets me everytime is that you never loved me back... if you did, you wouldn't have left. Much less leave me for the Weasel.


I fell in love with you, and what did you do?

You chose him.

Ronald Weasley.

I hate him. I freakin' hate him! He stole you from me! Or maybe I stole you from him, and he just took you back...

You were _mine._ Excuse me if I sound a bit possessive, but well, it's _your_ fault.

Now, on this nice September evening, I'm crashing your wedding. Nice lad, aren't I? You're walking down the isle now, and you're darn beautiful. Weasley is laughing.

LAUGHING?

He should be on his hands and knees thanking the Lord Almighty for giving him the privilage to _look_ at you. Freakin jack-a**!

You made your way to stand beside him, and he annouces you're hot, so loud that everyone can hear. Everyone is laughing, but all I can think is 'who the hell does he think he is?'.

You are not hot, you're so much more... You're gorgeous. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! Nothing can compare to your beauty.

Your eyes pass over the crowd and past me. _Straight past me_, not even giving me a second glance.

He say "I do."

I feel sick.

You say "I do."

I am sick.

Everyone cheers while you kiss, but I'm out the door in a flash, running. What do you know, it's raining. How freakin' cheesy? IS THIS REALLY MY LOVE STORY?

I stepped into Hog's Head. It's filthy here and I hate it, but it's better than _there_.

I wiped my eyes.

You should have loved me. You should have kissed _me_.

You didn't.

...

A couple of months pass by and I'm still broken. I'll always be broken.

I got your letter...

_How could you_?

...

I see you... You're sitting at The Three Broomsticks, with tears streaming down your face. I want to hug you, but I can't.

I never can.

You're _his._

...

You're yelling at me. It's the first time I've seen you in months and we're fighting. You've come to my house to make peace.

I don't want peace... I want **you**.

"I hate you!" You scream, tears streaming down you're face.

I like it when you cry. It shows you don't hate me. If you hated me, you simply wouldn't care. You wouldn't cry. You still feel for me...

I'm kissing you now, and you're responding. I've never felt so whole in my life.

I pulled you into my room and slammed the door.

...

You regret it.

I don't.

I never will.

Why don't you love me?

...

I read it in the paper. That rodent of a husband cheated on you!

What a dumb-ass!'

You're everything. You're _perfect_. What more could the Weasel want?

...

You're back. You're _here_, with **me.**

I forgot how could it feels to have you smile at me. That smile, it makes everything better.

Anything and Everything.

Fu**

You're kissing me, and I've wanted this for so long. And now, I have it.

...

You're still here. You say you're staying, but why?

I'm _second _best.

Who wants second?

Who want to _be _second?

Me... if it means I'll have you.

...

You're a b*tch. I've never hated someone so much.

You went back to him._ How could you?_

I thought I did everything right. I treated you like a princess. I brought you roses for no reason, I kissed you like crazy, and I never took advantage of you when you were drunk.

I'm so mad at myself...

because I _still_ love you.

...

Why?

...

You're turning twenty-four today. I want to see you, but I can't.

You've said you hate me again.

What did I do wrong?

All I ever did was love you.

...

I'm sorry, but I had to.

I knocked your jack-a** of a husband out.

He was snogging another girl, you see. How the heck am I second to him?

_You're still with him._

What's wrong with you!

.

.

.

.

.

_Nothing._

...

You're back. With me. You dumped his sorry butt for me. FOR ME!

I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!

...

"I promise I'm going to make you laugh when you want to cry, I'll sing to you even if I can't carry a tune, I'll dance when there's no music, I'll carry the groceries, and take care of you when you're sick, I'll kiss you in a way you've never been kissed, and hug you in a way you've never been hugged, I'll love you so much you feel suffocated, but love it anyway, I'll tell you you're beautiful when you're in the worst state of you're life. I'll NEVER have sex with you, I'll only ever make love to you. I'll fight with you but tell you I can't live without you a second later. I'll give you what you deserve."

...

"I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't live without a happy ending. I hated bashing on Ron, because I love Ron, but he's the only person who Hermione would be with so I had to use him. I don't own HP, obviously. Sorry for the star things... my computer's weird today.**


End file.
